Ruten to Kaiten
Lyrics Game Size Japanese 放物線描く橋を渡る 歪む世間　どうにもならない フラクタルな通り　今年もまた イルミネーション　まるで化粧のようだね フラワーオブケント　君から落果した それに気づかず　うろたえていた 乾いた師走の風が　 僕に宛て無い手紙を出す 白いため息に染められた 最後のウタ　雪いでゆく Romaji houbutsusen egaku hashi wo wataru hizumu seiken dou ni mo naranai FRACTAL na dori kotoshi mo mata ILLUMINATION marude keshou no you da ne FLOWER OF KENT kimi kara rakka shita sore ni kidzukazu urotaete ita kawaita shiwasu no kaze ga boku ni atenai tegami wo dasu shiroi tameiki ni somerareta saigo no uta susuide yuku English Cross the bridge in the shape of a parabola This distorted world won't become anything else The fractal-shaped road is, this year as well, Illuminated as if it's wearing makeup The Flower of Kent fell from you I didn't realise but I was disappointed by it The dry December wind Mailed a letter that wasn't addressed to me It was stained by a white sigh Washing out the last song Long Version Japanese 放物線描く橋を渡る 歪む世間　どうにもならない フラクタルな通り　今年もまた イルミネーション　まるで化粧のようだね フラワーオブケント　君から落果した それに気づかず　うろたえていた 乾いた師走の風が 僕に宛て無い手紙を出す 白いため息に染められた 最後のウタ　雪いでゆく スジの無い焦る　この毎日は 正解が無い　繰り返す　カラマワリ アスファルトに映るその影 今生きている　スゴイコトナノニ！ 春はもうすぐやってきて まいた希望の種は芽出し いつの間にかふくらんだ 最後のユメ　花が咲いて 過ぎてく　想い出の風は 向き合う自分を　生み出す力 白いため息に染められた 最後のウタ　雪いでゆく Romaji houbutsusen egaku hashi wo wataru hizumu seiken dou ni mo naranai FRACTAL na dori kotoshi mo mata ILLUMINATION marude keshou no you da ne FLOWER OF KENT kimi kara rakka shita sore ni kidzukazu urotaete ita kawaita shiwasu no kaze ga boku ni atenai tegami wo dasu shiroi tameiki ni somerareta saigo no uta susuide yuku suji no nai aseru kono mainichi wa seikai ga nai kurikaesu karamawari ASPHALT ni utsuru sono kage ima ikiteiru sugoi koto nano ni! haru wa mou sugu yatte kite maita kibou no tane wa medashi itsu no manika fukuranda saigo no yume hana ga saite sugiteku omoide no kaze wa mukiau jibun wo umidasu chikara shiroi tameiki ni somerareta saigo no uta susuide yuku English Cross the bridge in the shape of a parabola This distorted world won't become anything else The fractal-shaped road is, this year as well, Illuminated as if it's wearing makeup The Flower of Kent fell from you I didn't realise but I was disappointed by it The dry December wind Mailed a letter that wasn't addressed to me It was stained by a white sigh Washing out the last song There's no solution to this daily life Running around in circles with no logic A shadow is projected onto the asphalt But being alive is amazing! Spring is almost here The seed of hope is beginning to sprout Unnoticed, it begins to grow larger The last dream begins to flower A breeze of past memories Brings me face to face with myself I was stained by a white sigh Washing out the last song Song Connections / Remixes * 流転と回天 is the third song of the INNOCENT series from WATER STAND. * A long version of 流転と回天 can be found on the pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE AC ♡ CS pop'n music 14 FEVER! original soundtrack. Trivia * 流転と回天 is the first song from the INNOCENT series in an arcade release of pop'n music. The first INNOCENT song, きまぐれな風向き, would make its arcade debut in pop'n music Sunny Park. ** Also, 流転と回天 is the only song from a CS game other than pop'n music portable or うたっち that made its arcade debut on pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET. Music Comment 万物流転、諸行無常。昨日と今日、違う自分。そして明日へ。 Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. (Ratings and notecounts from Pop'n Music Fever.) Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:Tune Street Songs Category:WATER STAND Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Fever! Songs Category:Fever! CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Category:Tatsuya Mizuno Songs